Little Me
by Thalia Ginny C
Summary: It's the golden trio's first year at Hogwarts. But where's Ginny? Follow Ginny through September first as Ron leaves for his first year. Includes the scene at platform 9 3/4, and a flash forward. A bit of Hinny. First Fic. Please Read and review. Also this is a one-shot unless asked to continue with the hole year.


Little Me

Ginny Weasly woke up September first with an expression that said 'I hate you' to anyone who came near. "I might as well never go to Hogwarts" she muttered to herself as she stomped down the stairs of the Burrow. When she entered the kitchen, the sight considerably lightened her mood. Her mother was making breakfast while a wide eyed Ron sat at the table, waiting for her to finish frying the bacon. Fred and George ran around collecting last minute things. Percy then came down the stairs, dragging his trunk behind him, the prefect badge gleaming on his chest. "Hey, Gin." He said as he walked past her and set his trunk next to Ron's which was next to the front door. Only after that did she realized that she hadn't moved yet. She walked over to the table, and sat next to Ron. "I'm going to miss you" she told sadly, "I'm going to miss you too, but we'll send each other tons of owls" he reassured her. He gave her a one-armed hug. Then she giggled, "What?" he asked, "You have dirt right there" she pointed to the side of her nose, leaning her arm towards his nose, she said "let me get that for you" he looked at her hand and then at her, "Oh, no you don't" he said as he took off at an amazing speed, Ginny close at his heels. They laughed and yelled all over the Burrow until they fell on the floor gasping for breath. Ginny looked over to where he lay, his hair was messed up, his eyes were closed and his mouth was half open panting for air. Then his eyes popped open. Ginny knew the expression far too well; they jumped up yelling "FOOD!" and raced down to the kitchen. Ron stopped short at the entrance, she raced pass him, but she soon stopped too. On the table were boxes of cereal and plates of cupcakes, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages, chocolate covered strawberries, caramel dipped bananas and blackberries topped with whipped cream. When her brothers had each gone to Hogwarts for the very first time breakfast had been the following,

Bill – Pancakes

Charlie – Pancakes + the Fruit

Percy – Pancakes + the Fruit + Eggs, Bacon and Sausage

Fred and George – Pancakes + the Fruit + Eggs, Bacon and Sausage + Cereal.

Ron had all those + Cupcakes. Ginny wasn't worried because she knew she was going to get something even better and could not wait, sometimes being the youngest and the only girl in the family certainly had is advantages. She sat at the table stuffing her face happily alongside with Ron. They all ate until it was 10:30. Back in her bedroom she took a quick shower and dressed in dark green leggings, a knee length light blue dress, and the jumper her mom kitted her for chrismas every year.

They arrived at king cross station with ten minutes to spare. "Those crazy muggles" her mum was saying as the passed the barrier between platform eight and nine. Percy was about to go when a young boy appeared. "Excuse me," he asked "Could you tell me how to…" he trailed off gesturing towards his ticket. She noticed he had a Hogwarts trunk so he was obviously a wizard. Her mum must have noticed too because she said "On the platform dear? Of course just wait a second." Percy went through the barrier, then after a few jokes (on which Ginny smiled) Fred and George and last Ron. Her mother quickly explained how to go through. We watched as he leaned forward, "Good luck" I said. He looked at me with pricing green eyes that made my knees wobble a bit. He nodded reviling a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead – Harry Potter – She saw him run through the barrier, when he disappeared, a lightning bolt flashed on the barrier and as soon as it was gone, she collapsed.

She opened her eyes the sound of people chattering, she was sitting in a room, which she immediately recognized as the Gryffindor common room she had seen in her parents pensive. She was wearing what she was sure were Quiddich robes. She noticed how much older she looked a lot older maybe fifteen years old. She was quite good looking in her opinion (and apparently the opinion of the mirror that stood a few feet away). She was long and skinny, her face was pale with a few freckles scattered about, and her long red hair stood half way down her back. She once again observed her surroundings, there was a girl with bushy brown hair talking to, was that her brother? Out of the corner of her eyes she the portrait open and she turned around to see a boy, no a man, come in instantly she recognized him as Harry Potter. She heard her brother yell "We won, we won". She felt her feet moving and tried to control them, but could not stop. She ran towards Harry as he turned smiling towards her. She threw herself at him and they hugged.

She woke up on her bed at the burrow slightly dizzy, and with a small headache, her mother looking down worriedly at her. She looked down at herself and saw that she was back to her ten year old self. Her mum, just realizing she was awake cried, "Ginny!" throwing herself at her only daughter. "I'm ok, mum" She stood up as if to prove a point but her legs gave her away and she collapsed back on her bed. "You stay there, sweetie" she said tucking her back in "I'll bring you some tea" and with that, her mum left her to try to figure out what, in the name of Merlin, had just happened. Meanwhile two young boys viciously ate magical candy and a young girl helped another boy look for his lost toad, Trevor, and well you know the rest of that story.


End file.
